Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past/Katamariqueen Part 2
Link's entrance to the Dark World. Here he must brave the monsters lurking and those protecting the Seven Maidens. In this section, we start after Link's battle with Agahnim and proceed to the retrieval of the Fourth Crystal. Things get scary, but our hero shall not deter from rescuing Hyrule...(yet again) Heart Containers = ♥ Heart Pieces = ♡ Necessary Items = ▲ Unnecessary Items =† Upgrades = ♠ ⇐ To Head Back Before Agahnim's Battle To Skip Past The Fourth Crystal ⇒ = The Dark World = The Dark World is a twisted Hyrule, dark and encumbered with evil and enemies. It has the same layout as the Light World only buildings, people, dungeons, etc. have been warped from the breaking of the Wise Mens' Seal. You will encounter all new faces, all new places, and much, much more. Let's begin! ♡The Pyramid of Power Upon being transported to the Dark World, Link will be standing atop a large pyramid. Head down the steps and move east across the walkway. There should be a small opening allowing you to jump down onto a lower level of the pyramid. Do so, and follow it east then north until you find the Piece of Heart. This should complete another Heart Container. = Palace of Darkness = The First Maiden Mazes with Monkeys The Palace of Darkness 1F B1A B1B ♥Boss: Helmasaur King The Remaining Six Maidens = Swamp Palace = Points of Interest Haunted Grove †Disappearing Link Head back to the Dark World and travel up to the Haunted Grove, formerly the Graveyard/Sanctuary area. On the far northeastern side of the grove, you will notice a gravestone blocked off by bushes. Clip them away and use your Magic Mirror next to the stone. You will notice in the Light World if you had the Titan's Mitt, these heavy rocks could easily be lifted, but cheating is easier. Push the gravestone forward, revealing a secret Grotto. Inside you can attain the Magic Cape. ♡Stairway to Nowhere Travel back to the Dark World and move a few steps north where you can find a stairway leading nowhere. Go up the stairs and transport back to the Light World, where the stairway will disappear and a cavern will stand in place of the mountainside. Head through the door for a Piece of Heart. Exit and use your Mirror portal to transfer back to the Dark World. ▲The Flute & the Duck If you glance at your map, a small circle of trees (near the center of Hyrule) will point you to our next discovery. Head there to find a sad shrew-creature wailing for his lost flute. He will give you a Shovel and request that you find it for him. Transport to the Light World and dig in the northwestern flower patch to retrieve the Flute. Take the portal back and let the creature know you've found it. He will reveal himself to be the Flute Boy and ask that you play it one last time for him to hear. You can be a jerk and just walk away, or you can send his soul to rest and whistle a soft melody while he becomes one with the forest (literally) . You now have the Flute (and the Shovel if you're playing the GBA version). Part two of this awesome item requires you to get along to the center of Kakariko Village Light World style. Near the middle you will find a little birdy windmill. Play your Flute for it. shattering the stone and revealing a little ducky willing to fly you to 8 different locations so long as your in the Light World. Click here for a list of those locations. †Bombos in the Desert While still in the Dark World head down to where the entrance to the Desert of Mystery would normally be. You will notice instead a large cliff blocking your way, however there is a section of discolored ground just west of the purple stakes. Stand there and use your Mirror to teleport back to the Light World. Staying atop the cliff you are now on, head west to find the Bombos Statue. Use the Book of Mudora on it, and watch as Link receives the power of the Bombos Medallion. ♡The Warp for Life Now onwards to the whole Crystal quest. Coming out of the Desert entrance, dash east until you come across a shrine with an entryway. Use your Magic Mirror and move into the Light World. Head inside this shrine and pull the lever on the right in the second room, draining the surrounding water body. If you head back outside, a Piece of Heart will be lying in the remaining puddle. The Swamp Palace Part 1 Part 2 ♥Boss: Arrghus = Skull Woods = Points of Interest Cave Mysterious Tree Skull Dungeon Part 1 Part 2 ♥Boss: Mothula The Hero of Hyrule = Village of Outcasts = The Village of Outcasts is located on the western side of Hyrule where old Kakariko Village once was in the Light World. Run down houses scatter the desolate land, and strange creatures set up shop to make some Rupees. It is haunted by Hues, several Tauruses and a Thief. It is also the location of the fourth dungeon in the Crystal quest. Stuff & Things ♡Game of Chance Inside the Village of Outcasts, west of the Dark World equivalent to the Bottle Salesman, lies a house with a treasure chest symbol perched atop its door, also know as the Treasure Chest Shop. Inside, a Dark World Thief charges you 20 Rupees to open two chests out of a total 16. This game is purely based on random chance but after playing a few times, you can find a Piece of Heart in one of the chests. Shooting Gallery The Shooting Gallery is locates on the southern outskirts of the Village of Outcasts. It is only important to mention because I thoroughly enjoyed it and because it was technically the beginning of the Shooting Gallery shop mini-game. Plus the little dude in the rotten hockey mask is cute and makes cool noises with his little mortar and pestle ;) ♡Digging for Treasure To the west of the Shooting Gallery (Dark World equivalent of the 15-second race) you will find a strange creature who charges you 80 Rupees to dig around a patch a grassland. This mini-game can be a little frustrating since, yet again, it is merely based on random luck. And to top it off, every time you lose you have to walk out of the screen and back in to start the next game. However, digging around does protrude a hefty amount of Rupees so it shouldn't be too hard to make your money back and start over again. If you dig around long enough, you can find a Piece of Heart. Thieves' Town Thieves' Town is the fourth Dungeon in the quest for Crystals, however, it can be beaten once you have the Magic Hammer. This dungeon is located in central Village of Outcasts. The entrance is a large demonic statue piercing a trident into the ground. If you pull this trident it will break, leaving the entrance to Thieves' Town open. I'm not entirely sure how to beat this dungeon the correct way, just the fastest, so bear with me; otherwise click the back button and find some other genius to relay all this useful information into a giant, useless page and a half. B1 Once inside, you will be in large room. Head north to the next large room, then east to the next, south, to the next and then west, making a large circle back to the entrance, only coming from the other side allows you to attain the Big Key. Once acquired, head back to the previous room and go north until you find a staircase leading to a door requiring the Big Key. Proceed through it to a long, green-carpeted hallway where three Stalfos await you. Murder them, grab the key under the skull at the end of the hallway, and use it on the door closest to where you first entered. The next room contains two Daira and Podobos. Do whatever you like with the enemies and move along. Head west throught the next two rooms and you will find yourself in a long hallway composed of a Trap and guarded by a Bubble, a Podobos, and a few Gibo. Run past them through the door and you will now be in yet another Trap-infested room. To get away with the least damage pick up the skull (carrying it with you), grab the key, then throw the skull at the Crystal Switch, releasing the Traps. Use the key on the door and head up to 1F. 1F Once upstairs, you will be introduced to new enemies: Skullrope and those green cricket things that i'm unsure of their exact title. There are also two Chasupa here as well. If you hit the Crystal Switch from the last room, the blue barriers should be down, allowing you to head to the corner and press the switch under the skull, opening the locked door. Head down the narrow hallway slashing at the crickets until you reach the end. Here an odd room presents you with a light shining on a floor crack. If you don't have any Bombs, some are provided in the Chest. Place your bomb, pick it back up, and throw it towards the crack. It doesn't reveal its significance yet, but it will all unravel at the end. For now, head back downstairs to B1. Leave the Crystal Switch as is and proceed south. Now the blue barrier in the long Trap room should be down, so head through the door behind it. The next room has two Red Daira and a Gibo you can either practice your swordsmanship on or practice your stealthy sneaking skills by avoiding. The next room is a full Trap with three Daira and a Blue Stalfos. Continue down the stairs to B2. B2 Lift the gray block and head south. One Red Daira is waiting for you in this room. Advance to the door on your right and defeat the baddies in this room to rescue the Fourth Maiden, who asks you to escort her outside. Grab the Small Key in the chest and travel through the door on the left in the room with the lone Red Daira. Cross the moving hallway and use the key on the locked room directly on the left. Equip the Magic Hammer to smash these guys and make it to Large Chest, where Link will receive the Titan's Mitt. The room will begin to collapse around you so either escape, Hookshot the statue on the other side, or fall down the gap and relocate back to the door you entered. Make your way north on the moving walkway, avoiding the door on the left, for it is merely a trap with no rewards. Head right back to the first room of B2 and up the stairs. 'Rescuing' the Fourth Maiden If you attempt to take the Fourth Maiden out the front door, she will persist and not allow you to leave. Remember the cracked floor you bombed allowing light into the lower floor? It's as close to outside as she's gonna get, so venture back to the green-carpeted hallway and through the now sunlit room at the very north of it. Once taking the Maiden into the light, she will scream, revealing Blind using her as a guise to trap Link. Prepare for battle! ♥Boss: Blind Hint:(If you're still struggling to stay alive at this point, head out the south entrance of the Village of Outcasts after acquiring the Titan's Mitt. Complete the Tempered Sword upgrade for some added damage. Click here for more details.) Blind is a fairly tough enemy. At first he just floats around the room shooting lasers, rotating fireballs, and flying back and forth to change position. Strike him with your Sword and do your best to dodge any attacks by consistently moving. Once you have struck enough his body will crumple to the ground leaving his head dancing around the room spitting fireballs in a circular pattern. The body will regenerate a new head and continue with its normal attack patterns. After defeating three heads, Blind will be annihilated, surrendering a Heart Container as well as the actual Fourth Maiden's Crystal. Odds & Ends ♠Reunion of the Blacksmiths After retrieving the Titan's Mitt from Thieves' Town, head south of the Village of Outcasts and exit towards the Light World Library. To your left, you will see a small, brown frog trapped by dark stones. Now that you have the Titan's Mitt you can pick up these stones, freeing the frog. If you talk to him, he will tell you that he was separated from his brother and will ask you aid in bringing him home. Travel back towards the Dwarven Swordsmiths' home and use the Mirror to get back to the Light World. The frog will change back to his original human form and you can then take him inside, reuniting him with his brother. Upon entering the house, he will return to his normal spot at the side of the table, only saying "Thank you" over and over again. If you leave and return, they will offer to upgrade your sword for 10 Rupees. This is optional and not required to proceed further in the game. The Tempered Sword they make however, is very potent in dealing damage. If you choose to have your sword tempered, it will leave you swordless. The easiest way to get it back quickly is entering the Mirror portal you left when returning the frog-brother and then using the Mirror to get back. ♠Magic for Magic Powder While in the area, use the Magic Hammer to hit the post next to the Dwarven Swordsmiths' house. Fall through the hole and head north. You will find a large green pot filled with a strange red substance. If you sprinkle Magic Powder on it, a confused bat will fly out, and 'punish' you by making your Magic Meter require half the magic each time you use a Magic-consuming item. †Unlocking a Secret If you travel back to the Dark World in this same area, there will be a Treasure Chest in the run-down house where the Smithy used to be. Talk to it and it will follow you around unless you use the Pegasus Boots or get attacked. To unlock it, travel back to the Light World and use the Flute. Fly to the Swamp Ruins (7 on your map), and travel towards the entrance to the Desert of Mystery. There will be a quiet man next to a sign, also known as Lockpicker. If you talk to him, he will pick the lock and give you the bottle that was inside, just so long as you promise to keep it a secret. †Disappearing Link Head back to the Dark World and travel up to the Stone Garden, formerly the Graveyard/Sanctuary area. You will notice a large green rock surrounded by dark stones at the northeastern side of Stone Garden. Now that you have the Titan's Mitt, these can easily be lifted. Once inside, transport back to the Light World, and push the gravestone revealing a secret Grotto. Inside you can attain the Magic Cape. ♡Stairway to Nowhere Travel back to the Dark World and move a few steps north where you can find a stairway leading nowhere. Go up the stairs and transport back to the Light World, where the stairway will disappear and a doorway will appear. Head through the door for a Heart Piece. ♡The Ice Lake Circle Now it's time to head back to Dark World Lake Hylia, which is now frozen over with the Ice Palace. If you come from the north, there will be a small, shallow patch surrounded by rocks near the northwestern side of the lake. Stand center, and use your Mirror for another Heart Piece. There's no need to transport back either, since the Ice Palace is only accessible through the Light World. A Link to the Past/Katamariqueen 2